


Myamsar's Ending

by Eeveeknight



Series: The End [1]
Category: Patapon (Video Games)
Genre: P3 Spoilers, Patapon 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeveeknight/pseuds/Eeveeknight
Summary: Arye, the Almighty of Justice and Defender of the Growing Patapon, has stricken down his greatest enemy.And now, his time is up.But, as compensation for the sacrifices he made to save his precious world, he is allowed one final wish.Breathe Life into Me!Let Me Die in Peace.Offer My Soul, and Save the Patapons...





	Myamsar's Ending

The darkness surrounding him almost soothed Myamsar at first. He had thought that, in the excitement, he must’ve been knocked out. He had hoped that he was just in the Hideout, and it was the dead of the night, with no moon, and all the lights in the Hideout had gone out… But his hopeful assumptions were interrupted by some voice in the darkness (and a disruptive light helped, too)

“You there, asleep at the helm! You snooze, you lose-”

“Like I haven’t heard that one before.” Myamsar snarked back. He almost wanted to roll over and ignore the voice.

“Oh, no no no, Arye!” The voice playfully scolded. “Come on, rise and shine!”

“Aw, come on.” He grumbled as the PON Drum rang out loud and clear. He almost didn’t mind his body and soul becoming lighter.

“Yes, there you are.” The voice cooed. “Arye, my tricky boy! Your job has been completed, and the Patapons are safe thanks to your efforts! But, since the Hero pitched in, as well, we’ll let you have a choice in the matter of what happens next.” The calming voice explained. “What is your wish? Will you revive and continue the fight? Or, do you wish to come home?”

“… I…. Hmm…” Myamsar thought a bit, mulling over his options. He thought back to being the Uberhero on his first few weeks, confused and frightened upon being declared a savior destined to lead the Patapons to safety, despite having lost his memories to the mask! Being a hero of this caliber and having no choice in the matter stressed him out for the longest time, leading him to sleepwalk, unconsciously seeking the comfort of petrified Meden on more than a few nights…

…Wait…

“Um… Say, voice? Can’t I make a suggestion?” Myamsar politely offered.

“Oh, yes! Of course! What is your wish?”

“How about… You use my soul to undo the petrification spell on the Patapons?”

“…”

At first, he was met with silence. “I-I mean! Back there, I always felt like I was doing a bad job as a hero. So… I think this might be the way to make up for all that.” He explained. “Those guys don’t deserve to be stone forever, so….”

“To make the journey across time and space, to sacrifice your own soul to save the Patapons from the stone curse! Arye! This is the most honorable choice, indeed! A fine wish, indeed!” The voice praised. “Your wish has been-”

“W-Wait!”

“… What is wrong, Arye? Do you change your mind?”

“No, it’s just… Can’t I see someone again? Before I have to go?”

“…Oh, I see, I see. Yes, you should be allowed this, in exchange for performing such an honorable feat.” The voice soothed, setting Myamsar down and onto the ground. “I shall being his spirit here at once.”

“Hwaht?” Hatapon’s eye searched the sudden darkness in confusion. What was going on, exactly? He didn’t die, did he?

When a light flickered on, his attention was naturally caught by it. And under that light…

“Oh! Myamsar!” Hatapon rushed forward, meeting the Uberhero. “What happened, Myams? Where are we?”

“Hah… Hata, please. It’s okay… Just call me Arye.” Myamsar said calmly.

“…Huh? Wh- Arye? But why-”

“Hatapon… Um… Here, sit with me. I’ve got some explaining to do.” Arye sat down on the ground, inviting Hatapon to do the same.

“…Hatapon… The reason you’re here is because I- um… I wanted to say goodbye.” Arye admitted meekly, hugging his knees to his chest.

“…I…. Mya- Arye? What do you mean?”

“You see, my job is done down there.” The Uberhero began to explain. “The Uberhero is the Almighty and Hero’s souls fused as one. Now that the Archfiends and their Dark Heroes have been dealt with… I’m not needed anymore. S-so I thought, instead of just going to heaven… I’d use my soul to bring back the petrified Patapons!”

Arye looked at Hatapon, who had tears in his eye. He continued to explain. “I know how much they mean to you, Hatapon. So… I wanted to be the hero the Patapons really need right now, the one you really-”

“But why like this!?” Hatapon pleaded. “Why can’t you be with us and bring them back, Arye!? I don’t get it-”

“Back at the hideout, Silver Hoshipon told me about something called equal exchange.” Arye replied. “You can never get something for nothing, basically. I’ll have to pay the price for this, Hatapon. And… Well, I’m okay with it!” Not completely, his voice cracked a little. “I’m a little scared, yeah. And I’ll miss you all… But I know this is the right thing to do. It’s the most I can do as the Uberhero, Hatapon!”

“…”

“I-… Hatapon… I’m so sorry for causing so much trouble with you. Forgive-”

Suddenly, Arye was pulled into a hug by the Flagbearer. “You never caused me any trouble, kid. Myamsar- no, Arye… I promise you, I’ll tell your story to every Patapon! They’ll hear it over and over, all the times we shared together… They’ll hear it so much, their ears will start to bleed! I’m not letting you be a forgotten hero, Arye!”

Arye was stunned outright, eventually gathering the strength to return the hug. “Thank you, Hatapon… Goodbye, and remember to watch your blood pressure!”

Hatapon awoke outside the Hideout, Myamsar wasn’t there anymore… But someone else was.

“Ohh… Hatapon?” Meden chimed, confusion clear in her voice. “Where are we? What happened…?”

Before he could answer her, someone was calling to him in the distance. It was Chin, Ton, Kan… And his army! All back to normal and healthy!

“Hata! Hataaaa!” Chin shouted excitedly. “The Army! The army is back, Hatapon! The army is back!!”

“And we found something you might want to see!” Ton cried out happily.

“Come see! Come see!” Kan cheered, snatching Hatapon’s hand and leading him and Meden to see something amazing, far away from the hideout.

It remained forgotten for awhile, as the Hideout usually did. But everything remained, pristine and untouched since it’s last adventure. It would take them awhile to return to it and claim it as their own forever. But one day, a mourning Flagbearer crept into a room that used to belong to the Uberhero, hoping to feel happy nostalgia from that time.

On top of a neatly made “nest” of a bed, a cat-like mask rested.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Drabble Prompt sent to my RP Blog on Tumblr. The Prompt was sent by a Hatapon Partner. The prompt was to Send in a Symbol for a Glimpse at my Muse's Future.  
> Set in Regular Verse, in the Timeline of Patapon 3.


End file.
